


Midnight

by FhimeChan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan
Summary: A quiet moment shared between Hannibal and Will in the middle of the night.





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly beta'ed by [Cinnamaldeide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide)... Thank you!! <3  
> All the remaining mistakes are my fault.

The starlight filtered through the heavy curtains of Hannibal's bedroom, falling on Will sideways. The blue light underlined the muscles of his naked chest and of his firm legs, and lingered in the mess of curls, but left his bowed face in the dark. 

Hannibal had woken up the moment Will had left the bed, alerted by the shift in the mattress. His eyes followed Will's steps towards the window with intrigue. The night before Hannibal had tied Will's hands behind his back, and then both of them had pretended to forget that the rope was still there. The unnatural arch of Will's arms was a beautiful addition to his graceful figure, forcing his steps to be slightly hesitant. It made Hannibal's dominance clear to both of them. 

Suddenly Will met Hannibal's gaze, the starlight now caressing his face. He kept eye contact as he started to struggle, trying to free himself. 

Neither one of them pronounced a word while Hannibal stared at Will's defyant attempts and Will gazed back with unblinking eyes. He did not ask for help, and Hannibal did not offer. 

He knew that Will would eventually loosen the knots, that the rope would fall on the ground and that he would welcome his lover back into the bed, the two of them equal again. 

For the time being, he could stare at Will, struggling and twitching, his obstinate silence a declaration of defiance and of submission at once. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments will be treasured and read obsessively.


End file.
